Rage and Vengeance
by lionkingd15
Summary: For far too long the titans have feasted on the flesh of the innocent. Now from a world beyond comes two champions of imminence power. Vengeance has come. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the marvel or AOT characters don't sue me you won't get anything anyways

I'd like to thank my wonderful beta reader Readmeplz check out her fic straw hat creed it's absolutely brilliant and makes my fic look like a first grader's poetry homework

* * *

Greenwich Village. New York

Sanctum Sanctorum.

We begin our journey within the bowels of the Sanctum Sanctorum the personal sanctuary of Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme.

The good doctor was on one of his astrological projection voyages; where his spirit visits the many parallel universes that are very much like our own but are different in some way; some cases only in a minor way or in others quite drastically. However on this fateful journey he will discover a horror of unheard of proportion.

'Hmm what do we have here? The planet is similar to Earth but seems to be several centuries in the past. Though in the past the population is extremely low only a few hundred thousands, yet no sign of war of plague. The soil is very rich in nutrients, there are many plants and animals, no signs of famine. I wonder what could caus...wait a minute...what in heaven!...No!...This Can't Be...No! No! Nooooooo!'

"WONG!" Stephen screamed.

He slammed through the dimensions and back into his own body and his manservant and loyal companion Wong burst through his master's door.

"Stephen what troubles you!?" asked Wong, he was expecting intruders and combat only to find his dear friend on his knees.

Stephen was panting heavily and sweating profusely; his hands covered his face and was on the verge of tears.

"Wong something catastrophic has happened,"

"What's happened Stephen? Should we alert the Avengers?"

"No Wong not here, not on Earth. There is another world in another plain of existence and is currently under siege by a horrible evil. This evil is that of which I have never experienced, and one I pray never will again. Come Wong we must act quickly,"

"Stephen I don't understand you rarely meddle in the affairs of other dimensions,"

"Yes Wong rarely, but this is one of the few exceptions. At this very moment this world is being laid waste by evil that is beyond my comprehension. It is unrelenting and it devours the innocent. I will not stand by and allow this to continue," Stephen said fiercely.

"Very well Stephen what do we have to do?" Wong asked.

"Not us old friend. We cannot travel to this cursed place, but I know someone who not only has the power to travel to this world, but will also be able to wipe out this terror from the fabric of space and time," Stephen claimed

Wong stared at the doctor with confusion.

"But Stephen who could possibly be so powerful that he surpass even you in the knowledge of the supernatural?"

Strange looked at his friend with a stern look on his face.

"He Who Walks Between Worlds,"

"YOU DON'T MEAN!"

"Yes Wong I do! They are the only ones who can help us,"

"But which one Stephen? Last we knew they were all on other duties. Are there any available?"

"There is one he's the youngest of them, only eighteen, but his heart is pure and he is as powerful as all of them. I will fetch him and ask of his assistants,"

"Are you sure he'll agree?"

"He has to Wong. Jack Claymore is this world's only hope,"

New York.

A Random Ally.

A car pulled into an ally in New York it stopped ten feet from a large truck, guarded by a gang of rough looking men. A man in a tailored suit stepped out of the car, followed by two armed goons, he walked up to the leader of the street gang.

"Do you have the merchandise?" he asked.

"Yeah we've got the brats tied up in the truck. They're all clean no junkies no S.T.D's fifty in total just like you ordered," the leader chuckled "We always deliver,"

The man in the suit smiled a sickly grin. "Excellent kingpin will be very pleased,"

"Kingpin! You didn't tell me we were working for him,"

"You're not. I am; you're just the delivery boy," said the suited man, with a sigh of exasperation.

"Oh yeah, well maybe this delivery boy will raise the price? And if you're not willing to pay then I'm sure we could find a dozen mugs who'll take the street rats off our hands. Ones who'll show us a lot more respect than you have buddy,"

"I want you to think very carefully about this my friend. Kingpin controls all the organized crime in the country if not the world. Do you really think you could take him on?" the man in the suit warned.

A moment of tense silence passed.

"He can't but I can," said a voice out of the darkness; startling both men.

Out of the darkness came a young man in his late teens. He was dressed in a black pea coat, black slacks black leather boots and a black fedora.

The hooligans stared at the approaching young man till he stopped at the front of the car.

"And who are you?" scoffed the suited man.

"I am the one who'll take down the kingpin, and burn his empire around him,"

"Check it out boys! Looks like we got ourselves a Jr. Avenger," the gang leader chides.

The stranger chuckled.

"An Avenger? No I'm nowhere near that merciful. But I'm not feeling up to a fight tonight so I'll give you one chance to run away and no harm will befall you," He warned.

The entire group burst into a fit of laughter.

"You really think one of you could take all eight of us!" one of the gang members barked.

"This is your last chance. Leave. Now,"

"I'm sick of this punk. Fill him full of lead boys!" Shouted the gang leader.

The entire group opened fire on the young stranger before them, the spray of bullets created a smoke cloud . When the smoke settled their arrogant smiles were wiped away when they saw the stranger still standing, as if the bullets went right through him. The stranger looked up from the ground with his eyes lit ablaze like balls of fire.

"That was a dumb mistake. Also you're last," he said with a demonic growl.

Suddenly his body burst into flames, and when they died down what stood before the criminals was not human. His skin had vaporized leaving only a skull covered in flames.

"WHAT IN HOLY HELL ARE YOU!?" cried the street gang leader.

The demonic figure ran towards him at inhuman speeds, grabbed him by his neck and pulled him close to whisper in his ear.

"Vengeance,"

The flaming demon then pulled a large knife from within his coat, glowing white with heat, he stabbed the man he was holding in the back. The leader screamed in horrible agony as his entire body turned to ash. Then the fiery stranger slammed him into the street, causing him to crumble and blow away with the wind.

The rest of the criminals stared in shock and horror at what they had just witnessed. One of them opened fire on the skeletal assailant, the others followed his lead. When they ran out of ammunition the stranger stood there as two chains slithered out of his sleeves, as if they were alive.

"My turn," he said.

He began to swing the chains in a complete circle hitting each hooligan and causing them to suffer the same fate as their other comrade. When he was finished all that was left was the suited man who fell to the ground when he started to swing the chains. The stranger grabbed him by his suit jacket and pinned him against the ally wall.

"Y-y-you're the one who's been hitting the shipments. Y-y-you've caused the boss a lot of grief,"

The stranger chuckled "So you know what I am, and what I want,"

"Y-y-you'll never get anything out of me,"

"Oh yes. Yes I will. Now look into my.."

"Greetings and salutations, Rider Jack Claymore," came a voice from beside the now identified Rider.

The Rider turned and saw Dr. Strange appear from a cloud of purple smoke.

"Ahh Doctor Stephen Strange. To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the Sorcerer Supreme?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm afraid I must discuss a matter of great and terrible importance with you Jack,"

"I'm a bit busy at the moment doctor, can't it wait?"

"Please Jack it involves the slaughter of many innocence," Strange pleaded with him.

The Rider contemplated his options.

"Very well meet me at my apartment. I'll be there...momentarily,"

Strange nodded and was about to leave when the Rider spoke again.

"Oh Stephen, would you be so kind as to alert the police to this ally? So they could pick up the children and whatever remains of this 'leech," the Rider asked politely.

The before mentioned 'leech' gulped in fear.

"As you wish Jack but please hurry time is of the essence," the doctor answered and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the Rider to his task.

"Now where were we? Oh yes. LOOK. INTO. MY. EYES." the last thing herd in that ally was a shrill scream. Then Deathly Silence followed.

Jack Claymore's Apartment.

New York.

Doctor Strange looked around Jack's apartment. He was particularly interested in a set of shelves that held many black jars. All of which were sealed with red wax and had sigils drawn in chalk all over them. The doctor grinned in admiration, until the door opened and Jack walked in. He placed his hat on the rack next to the door.

Jack wasn't a handsome man but not entirely ugly either, he had a mess of curly brown hair, a reddish goatee that gained him the nickname of Calico Jack from his Rider brethren.

He strode past the doctor and sat in a large arm chair that was stationed in the center of the room. They sat in relatively comfortable silence until the doctor broke it.

"I see you've been busy," Strange said, nodding towards the shelves that held the black jars.

"Very much, been a long month," replied Jack.

"It's not that I doubt your abilities Jack, but isn't it dangerous to keep demon prison jars in your home? Even for you?"

"Not at all those jars are perfectly sealed. The Sigils are strongest there are and the clay came straight from Jerusalem. I was taught about demon hunting from the best," He answered with a sly smile.

"You mean those two brothers out west?"(1) asked the doctor.

"They are the best Stephen,"

"No doubt, but don't they usually just exercise them back to hell?"

"True but those are very low level demons these bad boys," he gestured to the shelves "Are a lot more powerful, and a lot more dangerous. They would escape within a month and cause trouble somewhere else, so I figured it'd be safer to keep a watchful eye on them. I've been meaning to deliver them to your sanctum but then there was the spike in child abductions and I decided to focus on that,"

"Is that what you were attending to in that ally?" Strange questioned.

"Yes it was, I finally tracked down the lieutenant that was managing the operation, and I was able to confirm my theory on who was running the whole thing,"

"Who would be so cruel and heartless as to sell children?"

"The same man who is capable of any despicable act. Kingpin,"

"I should of known, the slime. So where is he hiding?"

"He's been hunkering down in an old warehouse down by the docks. I finally have that rat cornered, but enough about my hobbies. Tell me my old friend what has you so troubled that you require the aid of a young Rider," Jack asked cheerfully. Stephen stared at him with worry in his eyes.

"Jack you may want to sit down it's a long story,"

"I'm already dreading it,"

Jack sat in his chair and listened to Dr. Stranger's woeful tale about the distant world and the evil that threatens to consume it. He also told about his plan to save it and what part Jack would play in it. Jack sat there with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!" Jack yelled; he wasn't sure he'd herd his friend correctly.

"I need you to travel to another dimension and face an unknown horror," Strange repeated.

"Stephen do you know what happened the last time I traveled to another plain of existence?" Jack asked.

"The second heavenly war,"

"That was only the last part. Before that I was stuck in hell for three months. Do you know how long three months on Earth is in hell?"

"About three hundred years,"

"THREE HUNDRED YEARS OF FIRE AND TORMENT STEPHEN!" Jack yelled.

"Now I know I'm on fire ninety five percent of the time, but when you're surrounded by it and the hundreds of evil demons and souls you sent down there in the first place, all of which want a piece of me because turns out that they don't like it there either; it all starts to get real old real fast. Then when I was finally called up only to fight a rouge power hungry angel, after which the antichrist kid blackheart and his army showed up trying to take heaven as his own. Sure after fighting Zadkiel blackheart wasn't so bad but it was just the perfect end to that journey. Then myself and a few others were sent back down to earth to continue our work and just when I thought I had found some form of peace you come at me with this crap,"

The doctor waited for the young Rider to finish his rant before continuing.

"Jack I know you've been through a lot but this world is in danger of having everything good and pure devoured by an evil so vast it covers the planet like a storm. Please Jack they need you,"

"What about the children here Stephen? They need me too they're being sold to God knows who. Forced to do God knows what, I won't abandon them," Jack reminded him.

Dr. Strange laid a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack I promise you these children will not be forgotten. While you are gone I will personally continue your work and save them I'll even get the Avengers involved these children will be saved. But Jack right now there are hundreds of innocent people men, women, and especially children that are being slaughtered by this evil. Only there is no hope for them because their savior is in another dimension and cannot save them. Please Jack you're their only hope," Strange reasoned

Jack sat in silence and contemplated what his old friend had told him, after a minute he released a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, fine you're right Stephen. I'll do it, but here take this," he said as he pulled out a key from one of his pockets and handed it to Strange.

"This key will open the closet in my bedroom inside you'll find enough evidence to break this kidnapping ring. I wasn't going to use it because kingpin would just buy his way out of prison in a week, but it'll cause so much to his child trade that he'll have to cut his losses,"

"This is very impressive Jack you have my word we'll save the children. Now we must be off there is much to prepare,"

"Go on without me Stephen I have to gather some supplies as I suspect this will be a long trip,"

"Very well Jack but do hurry as time is of the essence. I will be waiting for you at the sanctum," the good doctor then disappeared in his signature purple smoke; leaving Jack alone to prepare for his date with destiny.

Jack walked into his bedroom and pulled a large duffel bag from under his bed and filled it with his weapons, the first of which was a gun of his own design, the weapon was a four barrel eight gauge semi auto shotgun that he affectionately nicked name the horseman, next were two M1911 pistols finally a lever action rifle, along with a sawed tooth machete and a katana.

He then walked over to his dresser and pulled from the top drawer an old wooden box, that when opened revealed the contents. Inside was and old colt army revolver with strange symbols carved into the handle, and a phrase in Latin engraved on the barrel. 'Non Timebo Mala' ' I Will Fear No Evil. Sam, Dean thank you guys for this.

If the evil that Stephen spoke of is as horrid as he described then this will come in handy. I will miss you guys.' Jack then packed the box along with two personal items an iPod and an e-reader both of which were modified by Tony Stark himself. They were adjusted to never run out of power, unbreakable, and able to withstand extreme heat, and considering his profession this was quite an advantage. He then zipped up his bag, grabbed his fedora and walked out the door.

Sanctum Sanctorum.

New York.

Jack walked up to the grand doors of the Sanctum he rang the bell and waited to be let in. Wong opened the door with a great smile.

" Jack how great it is to see you,"

"Hello Wong I forgot to mention to Stephen that I no longer have a mount,"

"Yes we prepared one for you. The doctor will see you now,"

Wong led Jack in to the grand main room of the sanctum there in the middle was a large sigil on its outer perimeter kneeled Dr. Strange putting on the finishing touches. He stood and greeted the young Rider.

"Jack welcome to my home. Are you ready?" he said with a very serious tone.

"Yes but Wong said you had a mount for me?" the doctor smiles

"Yes and I do believe you shall be quite taken with her,"

Wong then appeared from the shadows leading a horse along behind him, the animal was a beautiful black mare with silver mane and tail. She walked straight up to Jack and placed her face into his palm.

"She's absolutely breathtaking Stephen. Simply gorgeous,"

Strange smiled "I'm glad you approve. Took me quite the time to find her, she's a…"

"Hell Horse." Jack finished for him.

"You're familiar with this kind of creature?" Strange asked

"Yes Carter Slade had one when he was a Ghost Rider. I was fortunate to work with him before he passed on," Jack explained his knowledge.

"Ahh I see. Also Jack one more gift," Strange then pulled a green amulet out from his pocket; it had a slight glow about it.

"This amulet will keep you hidden from the evil until you directly attack. I am sorry I can't inform you more about it I'm afraid it was clouded from my view, but what I can tell you is its very large and extremely hungry. Now again you will be shielded from it until you attack it but once you do it will sense your presence,"

"Then it will learn to fear it,"

"That confidence will serve you well. Do you have any more questions before we begin?"

"Yes but not for you," he turned to the horse "What's your name gorgeous?" he asked.

'Ayla' she responded mentally.

"Ayla that's a lovely name."

"You can communicate with her?" asked Strange.

"All Riders can communicate with their mounts Stephen even if they are machines all right were ready,"

"Very good step into the middle of the sigil there you will set it ablaze with Hellfire, and then you will be transported to the world. I'm not sure where you'll end up but it won't be far from the last refuge of human civilization, and at the same time very close to the evil so be prepared,"

"Thank you doctor for everything,"

"Good luck Jack Claymore. God Speed,"

Jack nodded to Strange and stepped into the sigil where he then proceeded to set it ablaze. A bright light surrounded him and Ayla and in a blink of an eye they were gone.

A Forrest Outside Wall Maria.

Jack and Ayla materialised in the depth of a large forest filled with enormous trees.

"The air is so clean here, there's no trace of smog or pollution. I can sense the human populace coming from that direction. Let's head that way and see if we can't find someone in charge, I also feel the evil so we should tread carefully. Best get a move on,"

He and Ayla strode through the forest until they came to a clearing where they behold a sight of great majesty.

"Wow that is a big wall,"

There before them stood a wall of immense size standing close to two hundred feet and stretched farther than the eye could see.

"This must be what the humans are using to keep out the evil. They must be desperate to box themselves in like this."

There was a very large hole that had seemed to be knocked down on the wall.

"Oh it seems to have been breached. Let's head in through there and see if we can't get a clue as to what we're dealing with,"

'This can't be good Jack' Ayla said.

"I agree but the amulet will shield us,"

They headed towards the crude opening, they soon crossed through it.

"I wonder what could be strong enou...Holy Mother Of God." Jack exclaimed in shock, for there he saw a horror he was not prepared for.

Beyond the wall was a large clearing and in said clearing stood enormous monstrosities ranging in size and shape. All of them appeared to be human like yet also deformed in some way with disposition limbs, missing skin, or very large heads. Most had sickening smiles smeared across their ugly faces and seemed to wonder around without any direction. They completely ignored the Rider and his steed.

"Well darling I do believe we have found the evil that Stephen spoke of. Most defiantly I can sense the innocent blood staining their souls. There's also another wall up ahead let's just keep our cool and not waste the amulet. No need to wage battle yet,"

Jack and Ayla strode towards the second wall evading the monsters with great care. Jack noticed some figures on the top of the wall seeming to be keeping guard. Suddenly a flash of yellow lightning struck near the wall blinding Jack for a split second, when he gained back his sight what he saw shocked him to his core.

There standing against the wall was the largest giant he had seen. It stood over two hundred feet and was a head taller than the wall, its body was completely lack of skin and showed only muscle and tendons. He looked like a page in an anatomy book. It the proceeded to kick a hole in to the wall and ran its arm across the top send the before mentioned figures to their doom.

Except for one that was swinging toward the giant.

"Is Parker here as well?" Jack thought out loud the figure seemed to be aiming for the giant's neck but before it reached it the giant vanished in a burst of steam. The figure swang away after falling a bit leaving Jack speechless.

"How did it do... no, No time to be distracted; we have to clog that hole before the others get in I should be able to..." Jack was stopped mid-sentence when another bolt of lightning struck many yards behind him.

"...oh hell," was all he could say before another large giant ran past him, almost trampling him in the process.

This one appeared to be armoured plated and ran straight for the wall's gate where he crashed right through it. The rest of the giants followed through.

"Crap. Crap. Crap. We've got to save as many people as we can let's go. YAHH!" he cried as he and Ayla turned into their Rider forms.

They rushed through the opening and down a street flying past the renaissance looking buildings were they turned a corner to observe one of the larger giants which face was covered in a grey beard, had cornered a blonde boy on a roof of one of the buildings.

"What is he going to do?" Jack wondered to himself.

His question was answered when the beast grabbed the boy and tossed him into its mouth followed suit by another boy who jumped in to save his friend.

"THEY'RE EATING CHILDREN!? THEY'RE EATING CHILDREN!? NOT ON MY WATCH UGLY YAHH!" Jack screamed, as he spurred Ayla into a run at blinding speed.

They ran towards the giant, he watched as the first boy was thrown out by the second who appeared to be keeping the giants mouth open with strained strength. Once Jack was close enough he shot out a chain with a hook at the end into the beast's mouth, catching the hook into its roof. He then used the chain to propel himself into the giant's mouth; he found the boy struggling to keep it open.

Jack grabbed onto the teeth of the giant and forced his mouth open further he looked down at the boy beside him who was staring up at him in shock.

"Sorry kid this is a one way trip, and only one passenger allowed,"

Jack then grabbed the boy by his jacket and threw him out of the giant's mouth and on to the roof next to his friend before letting the giant's mouth slam shut.

Said giant then tipped his head back and gulped Jack down.

"Eren did you see that?" asked the blonde boy.

"Yeah Armin I did. That thing was on fire, and he saved us,"

But there salvation seemed short-lived as the giant reached for his original meal. It stopped suddenly and grabbed for its stomach as in great pain the boys watched amazed as smoke begin to rise from the giant's mouth, when suddenly it's entire head burst into flames and burned fiercely for a few minutes. When the flames died down everything from the shoulders up was burnt away and all that remained was a charred skull and vertebra; the corpse of the giant fell flat on its back dead.

The boys peered over the edge of the roof and observe the body starting to steam and disintegrate when a loud bang was heard and a hole was blown out of the side of the creature's stomach. Out of the hole stepped the fire covered thing that saved them he was carrying a strange musket with four barrels.

The thing looked up at the boys before kneeling down a bit and jumping straight into the air landing right next to the frightened boys. They all stared at each other before the fiery skeleton said

"I was wondering if I could ask you boys a few questions?" the Rider asked.

* * *

(1) the two brothers are Sam and Dean Winchester they gave Jack the colt and taught him how to hunt demons he's like another brother to them so he'll talk about them a lot and he may get a visit from a certain trench coat angel and his demon girlfriend later on.


	2. Chapter 2

First off thank you to all who read and favourite and followed my story I never expect it to take off like this I'm so very flattered, also I'd like to give a shout out to my good friend theangelCas. Please read their story it's absolutely brilliant it's titled imaginary friends.

Eren and Armin were in shock, they had never seen a creature like Jack; Eren acted on instinct and jumped in front of Armin to protect him, he thrusted his swords into Jack's chest. He let go of his weapons in surprise when he realised that not only was he unsuccessful in killing the monster, but his swords had turn red hot and were dripping melted metal.

"Ah gee kid, now these things aren't useful to anyone," said Jack.

He pulled the two swords from his chest, they were much shorter now since most of their length melted away inside him, and let them fall to the ground.

"Here you might as well have one of mine," Jack said.

He reached inside of his duffel bag and pulled out his machete and one of his pistols. He handed the blade to Eren, who accepted it cautiously, and pulled back on the slide of his pistol to make sure it was loaded.

"Now maybe you can answer one of those questions I mentioned, mainly what on the good Lord's earth is that?!" Jack said, as he pointed to a giant that had walked up to the building they were standing on.

The monster tried to brush Jack away with its arm, as if the Rider was just a fly ruining it's picnic. Jack stopped the colossal arm with his free hand while taking a couple shots at the giant's head with the other one that was holding his gun; which he enhanced with hellfire. All the rider's bullets did was blow away half the giants' head, but it quickly started to grow back.

"They regenerate!" Jack shouted in surprise.

He holstered his pistol just in time to stop the giant's other arm that came rushing at him with a great force. Jack held on effortlessly to the giant's arms, as the ugly beast struggled with much effort to break free from the rider's grasp.

"You boys wouldn't happen to have any tips on how to kill these things would you?" asked Jack.

Eren and Armin just stared in complete amazement at the show of power before them, until Armin was able to shake off the stun of the Rider's battle.

"There's a weak spot on the back of their neck, if you destroy it they'll die and their called titans!" Armin shouted to Jack.

"Thanks,"

Jack then tore off both of the titan's arms he then used one to knock off the beast's head, he then used both arms to beat the top of the neck repeatedly and when he was absolutely sure the monster was dead he let both the arms and body drop to the street below. He watched as the body and dismembered limbs start to steam and disintegrate before he walked back to the boys.

"Thanks for the help kid. Look I think we got off on the wrong foot, let's start over. My name is Jack," he said as he stretched out his hand for the boys to shake.

Eren walked up to Jack, grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously.

"Nice to meet you Jack. My Name is Eren, thank you for saving us and I'm really sorry about stabbing you earlier."

"Don't mention it Eren all water under the bridge,"

'My my this kid's special better keep an eye on him' Jack thought to himself.

"What about you blondie?" Jack asked the other boy standing behind Eren.

The other boy walked up to Jack and shook his hand, even though he was a little more skittish than his friend.

"My name is Armin, can I ask you a question Mr. Jack?" Armin asked timidly.

Jack chuckled a bit.

"Shoot, Armin," Jack answered.

"Are you a God?"

Jack curled over in hardy laughter as he had both met the real God and beings that considered themselves as such. He's even bested such beings in battle before. The two boys stared at him wondering what was so funny.

"No Armin I'm not a God in fact in the words of a man I consider a father there's only one God, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like this," Jack answered.

"Look fellas I'll explain more on what I am later. But right now we better make sure these titans don't make a snack out of everyone,"

Before the two boys could respond a large titan sprinted past the building they were standing on and turned a corner.

"Oh that can't be good," Jack said out loud.

"That's a deviant type, they're a lot smarter than the others and it must have the scent of a large group of people. That's why it ignored us," Armin explained.

"Well boys looks like duty calls. Can you still zip around on those doohickies of yours?" Jack asked.

"Yeah mine still works," Eren answered.

"Mine doesn't though," said Armin, slightly embarrassed.

"Then I guess you're with me let's go we've got to hurry," said Jack

Armin joined Jack who had walked to the edge of the roof, Jack whistled for Ayla who heeded her Rider's call, Armin was shocked at what he saw. The sight of a horse made of bones and fire was a bit overwhelming for him.

"What is that?" the boy asked.

Jack just chuckled and said. "My horse, ain't she a beaut? Look kid I promised I'd explain but we don't have time now,"

The Rider said as he grabbed Armin and leapt off the roof. The young boy screamed as they fell to the ground, but was relieved to see the fall had not harmed them, Jack lifted him onto Ayla and pulled out his katana. He strapped it onto his belt before saddling up himself.

"Hold on Armin this is goanna be one hell of a ride! HA! HA! HA!" Jack laughed loudly, as Ayla reared up on her hind legs and took off like a shot.

Armin was amazed at the speed they were going; he had never gone this fast before, not even on his 3DM gear. He watched as they quickly gained ground on the sprinting titan, soon they were hot on its heels. But before Jack could lasso it with one of his chains it suddenly turned a corner, there the Rider and his passenger saw what the hungry beast was after.

Up ahead there were a large group of people, all of who were in a panic on seeing the charging titan, that were trying to escape through a tunnel that was clogged with a large white bundle. The people tried desperately to push the bundle through in order to escape, all their efforts were in vain.

"We'll never cut it off in time!" Armin said.

"We don't have to," Jack answered.

The Rider stretched out his hand and instantly an enormous wall of hellfire erupted a few feet in front of the titan causing the beast to run full force into the barrier. The monster was thrown to the ground by the force of rebounding off the flames, it rolled on the street and bellowed in agony as its skin burned from the fires of the Rider, until Jack dismounted and yelled at the titan.

"Hey! Tall pale and ugly, I didn't hear anyone ring the dinner bell, Where you off to in such a hurry?" Jack mocked.

The titan picked itself up and grinned at what it thought was its next meal, it charged towards Jack and lunged at the Rider, one hand outstretched in order to grab Jack.

"Bring it," Jack challenged.

He smacked away the large hand grabbing for him, and then delivered a powerful right jab to the monster's jaw, causing it to shut its mouth with such force that its teeth shattered. The monster was slammed into a row of buildings left of the Rider, and rolled onto the street in a heap.

"Get up you ugly son of a bitch! I'm not finished with you yet!" Jack yelled.

The titan got on all fours and charged at the Rider. Jack unsheathed his katana and sliced through the rampaging monster's arms, causing it to fly past him and crash into the street as Jack sheathed his weapon and turn to face the beast. The titan sat on its knees and roared in pain from losing its limbs even though they started to grow back.

"Shut up!" Jack screamed as he shot out a chain that wrapped around the monster's head.

Jack then pulled on the chain forcing the beast to the ground flat on its stomach. Jack walked up to the titan, but before it could lash out the Rider grabbed onto its chin and upper lip, forcing its mouth shut.

"I don't see what you and your ugly pals see in eating people, but if you're so hungry? Have a snack on me!" he said.

He then took a large breath as he opened the titan's mouth; he then breathed a huge ball of hellfire down the beast's throat. The fire melted the monster's teeth, and shot through its eye sockets. Jack kept the flames flowing until he smelt the neck burning and the seeced his oral flamethrower, he let the head fall to the ground, it's eyes burnt out and teeth melted away the carcass quickly began to disintegrate.

Jack walked back to Ayla and Armin, and discovered Eren had joined them, by the excited look on his face he witnessed most of the battle and was flabbergasted at the power of his new supernatural friend.

"You kids enjoy the show?" Jack asked.

"WOW!" the boys said in unison.

"That was amazing I've never seen anything...MIKASA NO!" Eren shouted.

"What?" Jack questioned.

Suddenly a girl, who shared the same uniform as Eren and Armin, along with an added red scarf, sliced the Rider's head off with her swords.

The girl moved so fast she flew past the decapitated body and stopped in front of Eren and Armin. Eren just stared with rage at her.

"Mikasa he was our friend! Why did you do that?" he shouted.

"Guys…" Armim quietly said.

"Friend?! What do you mean that thing wasn't even human? It was probably some new titan!" the girl identified as Mikasa argued back.

"Uh Guys..." Armin said again.

"WHAT! Have you ever seen a titan human size?! I haven't, beside it he was killing titans like they were nothing; he could have helped!"

"Guys..." Armin tried a third time.

"How was I supposed to know that Eren?! I just saw a demon approach my friends, I was just trying to protect you two!"

"GUYS!" Armin finally shouted.

"WHAT?!" the two arguing teens shot back.

Armin just pointed behind them, they both turned and their eyes went wide at what they saw. The now headless Rider's body was still standing, but now his arms were across his chest, and his foot was tapping in an irritated fashion. The three teens just stared in bewilderment until they heard.

"YOUNG LADY!"

They all three quickly looked down to see Jack's skull still flaming and now yelling in an annoyed voice.

"Is that how your parents taught you how to greet strangers?! You know what considering most strangers, that's not a bad way to say hi, but in this case it's a bit much, don't you think? I mean I'm already dead, technically,"

They heard a loud thud and turned to see Armin had fainted.

"Oh dear." Jack said. "Well we'll get to him in a minute. Miss do you mind giving my body back my skull?"

Mikasa just stared in shock at the talking flaming skull unable to process what was happening.

"Very well then, Eren would you do the honours please?" Jack asked.

Eren walked up to the skull picked it up and placed it into Jack's awaiting hands.

"Thank you." Jack said.

He then placed his skull back on top of his body and shifted it into place with a few light cracking sounds, he then picked up his fedora that had fallen off as well, and placed it back on his head. He walked over to the unconscious Armin. He knelt down and gave the boy a few gentle pats to his cheeks in order to bring him around; Armin's eyes fluttered open and he slightly jumped back at the sight of Jack.

"It's ok Armin. I know I'm not the most pleasant sight to wake up to, let me help you up." Jack offered.

He gently lifted the boy by the arm back to his feet. When he was sure he was steady he walked back to Mikasa and Eren.

"Now then who is this Eren?" the Rider asked.

"Jack, this is my sister Mikasa," Eren answered. "Mikasa this is Jack...I'm not sure what he is but he saved Armin's and mine lives,"

Jack took Mikasa's hand and gently lifted it to his teeth as if to kiss it, she was surprise to see the flames did not burn her. Jack released her hand, and then held his fedora over his heart and gave a slight bow.

"Please to meet you Mikasa, Jack Claymore, at your service," he said.

"I-it's nice to meet you, is it true did you save them?"Mikasa asked.

"Well I'm sure they could of handled it themselves but I helped..umph!"

Jack was cut short as Mikasa wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, tears streaming down her face at the thought of losing the two people she cared so much about, her only family in this hell of a world.

"Thank you," she quietly said as she sobbed.

"Hey now, it's ok they're fine," Jack said, as he pried Mikasa off him and wiped her tears from her eyes with a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket.

"Now if you excuse me I have to deal with this mess," Jack said.

He turned towards the wall of flames that he left up during his fight with the titan, and with a snap of his finger it died away. He walked towards the crowd of people all of which stared in shock at the Rider before them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! You all could have been eaten what is this crap blocking your way!?" Jack asked angrily.

"That's not crap they are my possessions!" an angry voice said from the crowd.

A short fat man walked up to Jack and though there was much fear in his eyes he was determined to give the Rider a piece of his mind.

"Listen here I don't know what you are but that is my merchandise and I demand it goes first." the fat man argued.

"Let me get this straight you put all these people's lives at risk just to move your junk. Well sir since this useless stuff is very important to you let me take care of it personally," Jack said.

He then lifted the horseman with one arm and pointed at the large bundle of the man's merchandise, and fired a shot that sent a huge fire ball towards it; the fire quickly spread over the man's possessions and as quickly as it started it ended leaving nothing but ash. The man just stared a gasped at the loss of his goods, but quickly turned to address the Rider.

"Do you have any idea who I am and what you just did!"

Jack said not a word but like a flash clamped his hand tightly around the man's throat and lifted him off the ground as he struggled and kick against the Rider's hold.

"You listen well mortal, I don't care if you're Abraham Lincoln's grandmother, you put all these people at risk of being eaten, and you are very lucky that none of them died because if they had their blood would be on your soul, and then you'd be mine. If I ever hear of you doing something like this again I will hunt you down and make you wish a titan had gotten to you first. Do I make myself clear?!" Jack said.

"Yes." the man gaged.

"Good now crawl away like the worm you are before I change my mind," Jack dropped the man who coughed and gasped for air as he ran off.

"FREEZE!" an authoritive voice came from behind Jack he turned to see that several other soldiers had surrounded him and had all their weapons pointed threateningly towards him.

"Crap" Jack said.

Ok I know that this is shorter than my first one but who doesn't have a long intro chapter? I'm sure a lot of you are wondering who the other champion is that I mentioned in the summery well don't worry he's coming and when he does it'll be incredible. Thank you again to all who favorited and followed I really appreciate it also don't be shy leave a few review if it sucks tell me I'd really like to know and would appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

ok before we began I just want to say that I've never watched attack on titan, ever, not one episode so I'm doing all of this by research and my own ideas, so please review let me know if I'm screwing this up at all, second this chapter is when I introduce the second character and I promise it'll be a smashing good time

* * *

Jack looked around at the soldiers that had him surrounded, they were all around Eren and Armin's age.

'What is with this place and teen soldiers?' Jack thought to himself as he slowly raised his hands and laced his fingers behind his head, he listen to the other soldiers fearful whispers.

"What is it?" a shorter boy with a buzz cut asked.

"Why is it on fire?" a girl with a ponytail said.

"Is it a titan?" said a short girl with short blonde hair.

Now Jack had been called many things in his life monster, freak, demon, doodoo head, though that last one he hadn't heard since his brothers were ten, but the one thing he couldn't stand was being called 'IT' at least a monster or demon were something but 'IT' was nothing.

"IT HAS A NAME!" Jack shouted in anger.

"HOLY CRAP IT TALKS!" the soldiers screamed in fear and surprise.

"Kill it!" the leader of the group that surrounded Jack ordered to his underlings.

"Wait!" Eran said as he Mikasa and Armin jumped between Jack and their comrades.

"Don't hurt him he's a friend," Armin said.

"What are you guys nuts!? Look at him he's some sorta titan or demon!" the boy who had ordered the others said.

"No he's not Jean he saved us and all these people," Eren said.

Jack walked between his new friends and stopped in front of the soldiers before him.

"Eren I appreciate the help, but I can stick up for myself, Look I know I'm really spooky looking but I'm not a titan and I can prove it." Jack said, he snapped his fingers and returned to his human form

"See?" He said.

This new revelation was a shock to everyone, even Eran, Armin, and Mikasa who had only seen Jack in his Rider form. They were very surprised to see that Jack was only a few years older than them, they looked at his eyes, they told a tale of sadness, anger, rage, and hardship, and they looked years older than the face they were attached to and there was something in them something dark and insane but despite all of this they were also soft and kind.

"Jack...You're human?" Eren asked shocked at what he has seen.

Jack chuckled and said "Eren that is very debatable, but at the very least I'm no titan," He said while starring Jean down.

"This only proves you're some kind of freak and a monster. I should kill you now just to be safe," Jean said as he raised his swords to attack Jack.

"You'll do no such thing," Mikasa said and she drew her own swords in order to protect Jack.

"Mikasa please I can handle this, there's no need to spill innocent blood, look kid you want to try and kill me that's fine by me, heck I'll even give you a hand," Jack said.

Then quicker than Jean could react Jack grabbed on to his wrists and forced Jean to stab him through his chest where his heart would be, he then took his other wrist and ran Jean's sword through his chin and out the back of his head. Jean let go of his weapons and backed away slowly as Jack took his own knife from within his coat, and stabbed himself in the back of his neck where a titan's weak spot would be.

Everyone was beyond shock; they had no idea what they were looking at. This thing clearly wasn't human, but he proved he wasn't a titan either, and no matter what he wouldn't die. Jack removed the blades from his body, everyone stepped back expecting a geyser of blood to erupt, for Jack had clearly cut some major arteries, but the blood just trickled out from his wounds before his cuts and clothing stitched themselves back together with an orange glow like embers from a fire.

"Look, Jean was it? You can't kill me I'm already dead," Jack said as he handed Jean back his swords.

"What's going on here?" A voice from behind Jack said.

Jack turned to see three other soldiers had joined them but his focus was only on two of them. They were two teenage boys one was around Jean's height and had blonde hair and a slight tan, the other was as tall as Jack and had black hair and was sweating profusely. To the average person they appeared normal, but Jack knew better he could see into their souls and it was causing him to scream inside his head.

'Those two... their souls are drowning in innocent blood...they're the cause of all of this…I don't know how...but their the reason for this death, this destruction, all those innocent lives extinguished...it's their fault... they're guilty…GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY!'

"Sir, are you ok?" A soft voice said pulling Jack out of his mindless rage.

As he came back to reality he saw who had spoken to him. A girl with blonde hair that was put up in a messy bun. She had piercing blue eyes that starred into Jack's with worry that contradicted her face that was unemotional as stone.

'She's special like Eren, but her eyes are so full of sadness' Jack thought to himself.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jack answered out loud.

"Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt. Good to see you guys are still around," Eren said as he addressed the three new comers.

"Eren do you know this guy?" the blonde boy identified as Reiner asked.

"Yeah his name is Jack he saved me and Armin and has killed three titans with his bare hands," Eren answered.

"What!? how'd he do something like that?!" Bertholdt asked.

"Like this," Jack answered as he transformed back into his Rider form.

The three new arrivals jumped back and drew their weapons ready to cut Jack down but were stopped by Eren and Jean who stood in front of them.

"Wait he's a friendly...I think," Jean said.

"Are you sure?" Reiner asked.

"Not really, I don't trust him," Jean responded as he gave Jack the stink eye.

"Well I do I've seen him work and he can kill titans better than us," Eren said.

"Look I hate to break up the party but we have more pressing issues, can you get these people to safety?" Jack asked as he pointed to the crowd he just saved.

"Yeah I've got a couple guys that can lead them to the inner wall. But we've got other issues," Jean answered.

"Such as?" Jack asked.

"Well we've still got a lot of other people out there and we're running out of fuel for 3DMG and replacement blades," Jean said.

"How can you get more?" Jack asked.

"We usually have supply points stationed around, but they've all been wiped out and they're not sending any more from H.Q. They're probably hiding inside like cowards," Jean answered with anger in his voice.

"Don't be too hard on them it's kind of a mess out here, Where's your H.Q?" Jack asked.

"In that direction but you can't see it, there are too many buildings in the way." Eren answered.

"Not a problem" Jack said as he walked towards the buildings blocking his view and walked vertically up its wall, as if he was walking on the street, and up to its roof.

When the others got over their shock at what they just saw they joined Jack on the roof and found him staring at the H.Q while he stroked his chin in contemplation. The H.Q was a small fortress like building that was currently under siege by titans of various sizes.

"If I get rid of all those titans can you get to your fuel and weapons?" Jack asked.

"I don't know even if you could the supply room is most likely infested with three and four meter class titans I don't think we could clear them out in that confined of a space" Jean answered.

"That's it then we're done for! Game over man! Game over!" the boy with the buzz cut said.

"What are going to do?" another one asked.

"What can we do? We're all goanna die!" Someone answered.

"You all are nothing but cowards! I'd rather die facing the titans head on than sit and wait to be eaten like all of you!" Mikasa said before she flew off.

"Mikasa wait! Ugh she'll run out of fuel she goes on like that." Eren said.

"Which one of you has the most remaining fuel?" Jean asked.

Armin and the boy with the buzz cut raised their hands.

"Ok Connie you and Armin go after her and bring her back" Jean ordered.

The two boys took off as Jean turned to address Jack.

"Is there anything you can do?" He asked the Rider.

"I can take out the smaller ones inside, but I can't do that and fight the larger ones, so I'm going to need some help," Jack answered as he got down on both knees.

"What are you doing?" Eren asked.

"Calling for back up." Jack answered.

The world around him halted to a stop as he entered the astrological plain.

"Stephen can you hear me?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack it's good to see you have made it safely to the other world," Dr. Strange said as he appeared to Jack in is astrological form except he had his arm in a sling that wasn't there the last time they met.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked.

"We'll get to that in a moment." Stephen answered.

"But I think you should know that the raid was a success we got the children out safely, arrested the kingpin, I'm sorry to say as you predicted he bought his way out of custody within an hour," Dr. Strange said.

"That's ok Stephen as long as the kids are safe, so I take it the Avengers helped you?" Jack asked.

"Yes they did and I had to explain why you didn't join us." Stephen answered.

"How'd pa and mamma take it?" Jack asked.

"Your father, Captain Rogers, took it relatively well. Even though we didn't consult him he was very proud of you and your decision to help others." Stephen answered.

Jack nodded and asked "What about mamma?"

"Your mother broke my arm and tried to shoot me in the head before your father could restrain her," Stephen answered as he pointed out his new sling.

"Yeah that sounds like her; she's not the black widow for nothing," Jack chuckled.

"But enough of this Jack, you didn't contact me just to catch up, do you require something?"

Jack scratched his head as he said "It's a long story Stephen."

He then proceeded to tell Dr. Strange all that had happened. He told about the walls and the people that lived with in them, and about the titans and what they were doing. He told about Eren and Annie and the feeling he got from them, and Reiner and Bertholdt and the guilt that laid heavily on their souls. He then told about the H.Q and his plan on clearing it out.

"My God Jack this is worse than I ever imagined, so you need back up, who do you have in mind?" Stephen asked.

"You know who Stephen he's the only one strong enough." Jack answered.

Strange shook his head and rubbed his forehead with his good hand.

"Are you sure you can keep him in line?" He asked.

"I'm sure, I have no doubt that he'll help. I'm just not sure how the locals will react to his appearance," Jack reassured.

"Indeed, very well if you draw a transportation sigil like the one we used to get you here our combined powers should transport him safely, but be careful Jack any mistake could lead to disaster," Stephen warned.

"Understood I'll contact you in ten minutes when I'm ready," Jack responded.

"Good luck Jack," Stephen said as he left the astrological plain.

Jack stood up and addressed the soldiers before him.

"Alright listen up I have back up on the way but I need a wide open space to get him here, anyone have any ideas?" Jack asked.

"There's a town square it's open enough but last time I saw it titans were crawling all over it." Eren answered.

"Alright it'll have to do. Eren follow me I may require your help, the rest of you wait here we won't be long." Jack said.

He then jumped off the roof and saddled his horse as they took off down the street, following Eren to the town square, and leaving the other in tense anticipation for their return. As jack followed Eren he soon saw the town square, and just as Eren had said it was full of titans. There were three fifteen meter class right in front of him.

Jack charged towards the monsters he used the horsemen to blow out the leg of one of the beast, as it fell forward jack jumped off Ayla and used his chain to wrap around the neck of one that was standing behind the falling titan, he then used the chain to propel himself towards the falling titan's head and used his katana to slice through its neck killing it. As he landed he yanked on his chain pulling the second titan to the ground, when the monstrosity landed on its stomach Jack leapt into the air and brought his sword down upon the weak spot on the down titan. Finally the third titan charged towards the Rider, Jack placed his hands on the street and as the titan was run chains erupted from the cobblestone and wrapped themselves around the monster's arms legs and neck.

As jack lifted his hands from the street it was revealed that the chains were coming from the palms of his hands he then pulled hard on the chains and the living metal links ripped the titan apart killing it instantly.

Eren landed next to Jack and looked in awe at the carnage around him.

'We might actually win this' Eren thought to himself.

Jack turned back to human and took out one of his knives he then used it to slice open his hand and used his blood to draw a large circle on the ground and the transportation sigil in its center.

"Eren I need you to watch my back as I do this" Jack said as he turned back to his Rider form.

He knelt down and called out to Strange.

"Steven are you ready" He asked.

"Yes he's agreed to help." Strange answered.

"Good I knew he would, I'll set the sigil on fire in ten seconds you do the same on your end and we should be able to transport him without any issues." Jack responded

Jack knelt down and counted down to ten when it was time he lit his sigil a blaze. He could feel it working, his back up was almost here, just a little longer.

"JACK LOOK OUT!" Eren screamed.

Jack turned in time to see that a ten meter class titan had got past Eren and was now swinging its giant foot towards Jack. The titan kicked Jack as hard as it could straight into a building that was several feet behind the Rider, causing a massive hole in the building, the titan walked towards the damaged home preparing to finish the job.

"You freaking abomination!" Jack cried out as a chain shot out from the hole in the house and wrapped around the titans neck.

Jack then used this to propel himself towards the titan with great speed, he used the momentum to crash into the titan's head feet first, the force of the collision caused Jack and the titan to fly backwards and slide across the street until the monster crashed into another building, when the beast opened its eyes it saw Jack standing on its face and pointing the horseman between its eyes.

"You killed my friend; I'll make you scream for that," Jack threatened.

Jack was about to pull the trigger, but stopped when he felt something deep inside of himself, his friend had made it; he was here though there was something off about him, Jack put it to the back of his mind as he jumped off the titan's head and then used the chain still wrapped around its neck to kill the monster. Jack walked towards his horse as Eren landed next to him.

"Jack what happened? Did you're back up get here?" Eren asked.

"Yes Eren he did but that titan caused me to lose focus, so he's here but just not where I wanted him to be, but he's not far off. We have to find him before..."

"AUUUUURRRRAAAAGGGGEEEEE!"

A loud roar kept Jack from finishing his sentence as he and Eren looked in the direction it had come from. Eren had never heard anything like it, it didn't sound like a titan it sounded almost human but with more rage and anger. Jack on the other hand knew exactly what it was and he softly said.

"Oh, there he is,"

* * *

Mikasa was in trouble she had attacked the titans too fast and too reckless, and just as Eren had predicted she had ran out of fuel and crashed into the street, however this was the least of her problems, after she crashed a fifteen meter class titan had picked her up before she could recover, and was now lifting her towards it's open mouth. Mikasa struggled against the monster's grasp to no effect, her arms were pinned to her sides and she couldn't reach her blades in order to cut her way out.

'This is it' she thought to herself 'I'm going to die, and there's nothing I can do about it. I'll never see Eren or Armin again, and I'll never be able to tell Eren how I feel about him'

As the titan brought her closer to its mouth she closed her eyes in anticipation of her fate, and waited for it to be all over.

'I'm so sorry Eren..I..I love you,' she thought.

She was brought out of her mind by the sound of loud roar. When she opened her eyes, what greeted her was a sight she couldn't imagine a smaller three meter class titan had jumped inside of his larger brother's mouth, and was keeping it open with little effort showing a sign of strength that should of been impossible for its size, but besides that was this titan's strange appearance, for one thing it's skin wasn't a red or pink like the others, it's skin was a shade of emerald green and it's body was very muscular and more defined than it's brethren, stranger still was it was wearing some form of purple pants that looked torn and tattered.

'What is this thing!?' Mikasa thought to herself, before she got the biggest shock of all.

"HULK SMASH!" It yelled.

The strange titan then ripped the top of its larger brother's head off and then began to slam it into the lower part of its jaw as the titan began to fall flat on its back. When it landed the smaller titan was continued to beat the larger one with its own severed head until the upper half it was using disintegrated in its hands, without missing a beat the smaller titan continued it's beating of the larger one using only its fist; showing extreme strength.

Mikasa just starred in shock at the beating before her and barley noticed Armin and Connie landing next to her.

"Mikasa are you ok? What happened?" Armin asked, he knelt next to his friend to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Without saying a word Mikasa pointed to the two titans fighting in front of them, the boys eyes grew to the size of saucers as the saw the green titan pound on the larger one till it stopped twitching. The three teens froze in fear as the smaller titan walked up to them and starred down at them as it took deep breathes.

"Scarf girl ok?" The green titan asked.

"It talks! Titans don't talk!" Connie said with fear and confusion.

"Me Hulk. Hulk help." The titan now identified as Hulk explained.

"Hulk here for Jack. Hulk help Jack." Hulk continued.

"Wait, you know Jack? Jack Claymore?" Armin asked.

The Hulk nodded.

"About this tall, bony and on fire?" Connie asked as he lifted his hand to Jack's height.

"Yeah, Jack Hulk's buddy." Hulk answered.

Mikasa stood up and walked up to Hulk as she bowed in front of him.

"Thank you for saving me. We know Jack and can take you to him if you'd like," Mikasa said.

Hulk grinned and ruffed up Mikasa's hair with his hand as softly as he could.

"Scarf girl nice to Hulk. Hulk like…"

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER!"

Eren yelled as he attacked Hulk with the machete Jack gave him and his own blade, his blade shattered on contact but Jack's machete was able to cut Hulk's neck, Hulk grabbed for his neck and screamed in pain as he turned to where Eren had landed.

"PUNY BOY CUT HULK! HULK SMASH PUNY BOY!" Hulk yelled as he lifted both fists into the air.

Before Hulk could deliver the fatal blow two chains wrapped themselves around his arms and turned Hulk to face where they came from. Jack was standing there holding on to the chains with all his strength.

"Hulk don't hurt him, he's a friend he thought you were a titan," Jack said.

"What titan?" Hulk asked as jack called back his chains.

"You've already meet them buddy," Jack said as he pointed to the now disintegrating carcass of the titan Hulk killed. The Hulk barred his teeth and growled.

"Puny giant try to eat scarf girl. HULK SMASH PUNY GIANT!" Hulk yelled as he punched the palm of his hand with his fist.

Eren looked at Hulk then at Mikasa.

"Is that true?" Eren asked.

Mikasa nodded while Jack and Hulk walked up to the group of teens.

"Guys this is Hulk, he's a good friend of mine, Hulk this is Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and Connie, They're my friends, ok they won't hurt you," Jack said as he made the introductions.

Eren walked up to the hulk and looked at the ground as he said.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, thank you for saving my sister, if I had known I wouldn't of..."

Eren was cut off as Hulk grabbed him and wrapped him in a large tight hug

"It ok, Eren just try to help friend. Hulk would do same." Hulk said.

"Ok hulk you better let him go he's starting to turn blue." Jack said with a light laugh.

Hulk dropped Eren as the young man gasped for air.

"Ok now that we're all on the same page we better get back to the others before they're titan kibble," Jack ordered.

Eren, Armin, and Connie took off towards where they had left their friends,

Mikasa joined Jack on his horse since she was still out of fuel and they took off after the boys, while Hulk leapt from building to building following his friends.

* * *

Well there you have it folks Hulk is the second champion now next chapter we'll see them clear out the tians at the H.Q Now how about some reviews I want to hear your thoughts on how the story is coming along tell me what you think of it especially if I'm screwing up.


End file.
